Though Lulu Eyes
by LuluCute18
Summary: this is a story is about Lulu from the schiff and how thing when though in her mund and the after story of what happens to her
1. Chapter 1

Though Lulu Eyes

Chapter 1

By: devsblood

A/n: I do not own blood+

One of my oldest memories is being in restraining belts. I struggled to get myself free but it was no use the belts were too tight. Then people stared to walk in and I knew there was no escape. They stared to put needles in my skin. Before I knew it I was letting go of everything and stared to ask myself questions the question I ask was "what's my name?" then I fell asleep. The next time I woke up I clouded remember anything even my own name. Then a man appeared in the room. He starts to talk he tells me "you most likely have a lot of questions on your mind" he says like he knows what I'm going through. Then he start talking again "for now I can only tell you you're names is Lulu and you a 12 year old girl" then a few people how are dresses in white with helmets and guns undo the belt that hold me down I now there no use in running so I don't try to run off or I know I'll get killed. We walk down several long hallways to finally we come to two big metal doors with a big lock. As the people go undo the lock then I run off wale there off guard. Within minutes there were guards everywhere.

Then they finally coat me this time they are holding me by my arms taking me back to the big door. As the take me I scream as load as I can hopeing someone helpful will come to my rescue. Only to see no one comes as we apache the big doors again this time two of them hold me while the other 2 open the door. After the other 2 open the door the other 2 throw me in landing on my butt I see 6 other people in the cell I look back just as the door closes. A girl with long golden-blond hair come over to me and helps me up. I look up at her then she says "my name Irene what's your?" she asks. "My name is Lulu" I tell her. Thought the day 6 other people come the last has black hair that goes covers the right half of his face. We were quite no one talked to one another. Then a felt a feeling come over me I started to doze off then I placed my head on Irene's shoulder and fell asleep. I could tell it wasn't long tail everyone was asleep. When we woke up the people in the guards came and took us into a big room and in the middle in the room was the man how told me my name when I woke up. I don't know what but something about this guy was wrong I just had a gut feeling. He started to talk about class that we would teach us about life, fighting, etc. Which the fighting part didn't make any sense in the beginning.

He showed us the rooms we would be taught in, we all had separate rooms. After he was done explaining he asks us if we had question. I could tell he really didn't wont to answer. There was a long silent, then a boy with dark blonde hair asked "why are there no windows" then I found when my gut was telling me. A few seconds later the man took him into another room. A few second later there was a scream that was so agenizing that I knew I wasn't going to see him again. The days went by very slow. One day we were all directed to a different. I was thinking what going on? The people in white armor gave us each a weapon all different. Mine was a battle axe. Then there was a firmer voice came over an intercom. It says "this is where you shall fight" then the people in white armor left us in the room locking the door we came from. We waited there for a little then the doors surrounding stared to open the only one did not open was the one we came from in cell of the opening doors were monsters that were really scary and ugly. Right as the doors opened fully the monster came darting at us.

There were 7 of them one of them came right for me. I did what they thought us. I swag the axe that I had in my hands. To see the monster in two piece. We all stared to fight them till there were no more. After that we token back to cell we lived in. the fighting went on and on no stop. One day when we about to be taken to the battle room, that's what we called it. But before we even got to go a girl with long red hair said that her wrist and neck hearted I look at her neck to see cracks in her neck. When I saw it I made a horrified look. Then when Moses saw my face he could tell that something was wrong. Soon Moses stared to call for help. Soon guards and people in lab coats can in, they look like the one that came in the room that I was first in. They took her we waited for her to come back but she never came back. The next day I wasn't on my full guard one of the monsters cam behind and hit me across the room there was I big gash in my side and it felt like my back was broke. I was screaming in agenizing pain.

Soon Irene came running over, when she was by me side she look at me in a weird way saying look down. I look down to see my skin healing on its own my back stared to heal but it took longer for it to heal. By the time all fighting was done my back was almost fully healed but I still couldn't get up. Irene pick me up and carried me back to the cell and put me up agents one of the wall in our cell within 5 minutes my back had healed. It had been around a week since that happened then the crack stared to appear on a boy with blue hair. The same thing happened with red hair girl he was taken not to be seen again. Around a week later a bed with a Schiff like body drove past our cell. Right at it was about to be out of sight one of the crystalized hands fell in our cell. Soon another one of us got what we now called "the thorn" by intended of the men taking her away she was left with us soon the thorn got worse and worse than it was all over her body. Then she started to crystalize then her body crumbled to piece and then to dust. We were all salient then Moses said "tonight were getting out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Though Lulu Eyes

Chapter 3

By: devsblood

A/n: I not do own blood+

Though Lulu Eyes

Chapter 2

By: devsblood

A/n: I not do own blood+

"Any idea how?" I ask him "no" he replies "but if we don't get out of here soon were all going to die of the thorn!" Moses was calm this was the first time he was like this. Soon we thought of an idea we got into place. Irene stared to scream for help. Right as the door opened Karman and I made the guards unconches. This gave the rest the time to escape. After we beat off most the guards for the time being, we went to the room where they keep our weapons. Now we were unstoppable. We moved quick taking every in our way. Soon all the guards were dead only one person stood alive the man who kill one of our team and the one how told us our names. Moses stared to ask a question "how do we get rid of the thorn?" Moses demanded slaming him up against a glass cupboard which shattered after he did that. He said very weakly "A girl named Saya has the blood you looking for. But just to tell you were all disposable from the beginning" just as he said that Moses had decapitated him. The word that man just said sank in my mind "disposable for the beginning a whisper so no one can hear me. We hurry and ran into the dark and cold night we had to find shelter soon we did and settled there for the night.

Soon the sun came up we went into the shadow making sure no sun light will reach us. It seemed like forever before night came by then we all were hungry. Usely we were brought blood or a human when we were in our cell; we all learned hunting was harder than having it being given to us. After that we stole closes from a shop, because the outfits we were wearing wound not give us enough protection if we couldn't get back be for the sun came up. We all wore the same thing a black robe which was really thick. We all retuned back to the abandon church we were staying in. Moses was back to normal but his face told me otherwise.

Soon he said "we should see if Chevaliers blood can cure the throne." Soon after he said "but the only way to see if that works if one of us had the throne" soon dismas and gestas stood up "we will go" they said at the same time. They left just as they said that "no!" I screamed heading to chase after them. But gudrif grabbed my shoulder I look at him and he shook his head side to side tell me not to. All day I could stop thinking about them or if I'll ever get to see them again. By time night came I found myself a place to sit and think it was high in a tree I keep thinking and thinking soon I got down and found something to eat. After that I went back to the church. No one was there I thought I had been out longer so I found myself a spot and lied down and there.

I taught the same things I was thinking in the tree. Soon the rest returned. We started to move again this time we stopped at a church which was in ruins because Irene lost saya. Then Moses told us "dismas and gestas are dead" when I heard that I thought all that thinking was a waste of time. Then Karman yelled "what do you mean dismas and gestas are dead?" "I saw them get cut to pieces by the chevalier that they when after" Moses said softly "you act like you don't care! "Karman shouted "we could cry all we want but I wouldn't bring them back" then Karman said "you're a cold hearted" then Ghee came in "stop fighting I'm trying to enjoy the full moon don't spoil it for the rest of us!" soon Irene found Saya. "Southward" she said in a quiet voice ""how far?" Karman questioned "I can't hear the voice anymore Saya and Hogi have traveled far." Soon after she said that one by one we left ghee stayed a little longer than the rest of us. Soon day came we found a spot to say till night came as we waited we tried to get what they called sleep only not to. Soon night came upon us then we stared to move.

We say saya heading toward a bridge, that were we decided we wound strike. We hide in the tree and bushes that surround the bridge, soon saya came. It had seemed that the two were in a fight which made it easier for us. One by one we went on the bridge, but Irene and Ghee weren't there why? Then saya finely notice us. Then she said "are you red shield? If you are I'm not coming back!" what was this "red shield" she was talking about? Then her chevalier told her "there not with the red shield" then she look at us and asked "who are you?" then Moses said "we are Schiff" then she questioned us again "what do you want from me?" Then Karman yelled "we're here to take your blood!" then he attacked her, only to miss. They were in the air when Moses attacked he failed as well. They were heading towards the forest, we followed. He disappeared for a little, but when he came back saya was no wear in sight. He tried to attack Karman, but he quickly dodged the attack. Then we all stared to attack the chevalier. Jon and I tried to hit him, but he ended up with my axe. He dropped and transported off. I quickly regained my balance and retrieved my axe.

Finely Ghee showed up and stared chasing the chevalier. Just by a little Ghee was faster than the chevalier; I knew he was trying to find saya. Then Hogi stopped, this gave us a chance to attack. Daz threw the mace at him, and then the chevalier lost he balance. Right after that Karman speared him and Gudrif stab him with his sword. Now the chevalier was badly injured and could barely move. He stared to move the way Ghee was heading, we followed. By the time we got there, Ghee was drinking the Chevaliers blood. Then it came to me, he had the thorn. When he had finished he pulled down the sleeve of his cape, only to revile the lines of the thorn. Then he looks at us and said very weakly "I guess chevaliers' blood can't cure our coursed bodies." After saying those veryefew words he collapses. Saya had come out of her hiding spot, Irene had come out as well. Saya wasn't paying any attention, and then Irene tried to kill her with her sword. But saya noticed before it full hit the ground.

"I finely found you, saya" Irene said then saya screamed "I'll use my blood to kill you!" Irene replies with "I'm not afraid of your blood because your blood might give us hope" then Karman grabs Irene's sword and goes to attack saya, but it's too late the sun is rising. "Retreat" Moses yells and we do. The next stop we make before finding shelter, we stop at the church ruins that we were at the night before. Moses lays ghee down on a stone-like bed the he starts to speak with the last of his strength "at least I have proven that chevaliers' blood can't cure our cursed "he say and then continues "all I ever wonted is to walk with my chine high up in the sun" then Moses says "get plenty of sun ghee" then we leave seeing the green flame of our fallen comrade. Soon we find shelter and wait for Irene to find saya again.


End file.
